Una carta de despedida
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo frente a frente. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Una carta podría reflejar sus sentimientos con más fácilidad que el en persona.
1. Chapter 1

_Ciao._

Soy la escritora fantasma(?) :D

Si, tengo que actualizar mis demás fics, pero no he tenido nada de inspiración. -Suspira.- Sepan disculparme.

Les dejo esto, que es algo corto, pero el otro capitulo lo tengo terminado, así que no me demoraré en subirlo. c:

**Titulo:** Una carta de despedida.

**Personajes/parejas:** AsaKiku. (InglaterraxJapón)

**Advertencias:** ...Angst~ -Ama el angst(?).-

**Está de más decir que Hetalia ni los personaje son míos, solo los utilizo para crear mis chafas historias. :D**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Jamás.

Si se pusiera a pensar en todas las veces que se arrepintió de lastimar a alguien, esa sería la respuesta correcta. Si se arrepintió de haber obtenido algunas cosas, de haber dado más de lo que debía, pero, ¿de lastimar a alguien? Jamás.

_¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan ahogado?_

No podía evitar recordarlo. La sangre, las lágrimas, los gritos de dolor. Que el no los proporcionó, pero los vio, y no hizo nada para detener ni ayudar a que eso no pasara. No era su culpa, y aún así sentía un dolor bastante pesado en el pecho.

Quería verlo, quería ver que todo lo que vio fue una ilusión y que él estaba bien, que lo esperaría que esa apenas visible sonrisa adornando sus labios.

_Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo._

Solo tenía una cosa que hacer, la única que podía hacer para sentirse cerca de él, para saber que era de él sin verlo o escucharlo, queria ahorrarse el hecho de que ese sentimiento de culpa aumente aún más.

Y ahí estaba, frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Su mente estaba dividida en escribirle o ir a verlo. Finalmente, tomó una hoja en blanco, un boligrafo y comenzó a escribir.

"_Kiku:_

_La verdad, no sé como decirte esto. _

_Quiero disculparme por no poder ayudarte, no es que no haya querido, solo no pude y ya. Me siento tan mal que estoy usando esta manera cobarde de disculparme. No podría mirarte frente a frente como si nada, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte. _

_Espero comprendas que, no soy una buena amistad para ti, estarías mil veces mejor con cualquier otra persona, perdoname. No debería agradarte, deberías temerme, y creeme que me harías más fácil el alejarme si lo haces._

_Lo siento por todo._

_Arthur."_

Una vez escrita la última letra, dobló con cuidado el papel, buscó un sobre e introdujo su escrito en él antes de sellarlo. Miró la carta por unos momentos, algo indeciso, antes de ponerle una estampilla, la dirección y el nombre del remitente.

Con decisión, tomo el sobre entre sus manos y salió por la puerta de su despacho, dispuesto a darle fin a ese problema de una vez por todas.

Aunque no se sentía seguro, sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo intuía. Y por lo general su intuición nunca fallaba.

_...Como odiaba eso._

* * *

Considerenme malvada por dejar todo en modo suspenso(?) :I


	2. Chapter 2

_Ciao._

Lo deuda es prometido(?) Digo, lo prometido es deuda~.

Se podría decir que este es el final. -Inserte música dramática aquí(?).- Pero no~ -Inserte disco rayado(?).- Después de este cápitulo haré un pequeño "epilogo". c: ...¿Así se dice?(?) xD

Ya que~

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Ajustando su abrigo, Kirkland salió de su casa, dispuesto a ir a el departamento de correo. Comenzó a prestar atención a su alrededor, solo con el fin de no pensar en sus problemas y arrepentirse de su actual decisión.

Pero si intuición no falló, algo inesperado estaba por pasar, y es que no esperaba que la figura que a lo lejos venía corriendo hacia él fuera el mismo japones del cual quería dehacerse.

Uno de sus ojos eran ocultados por una espesa venda, al igual que parte de la poca piel que se lograba ver a travez de la ropa color azul marino que cubría su cuerpo. Y su rostro, su rostro. Aún poseía algunas manchas de sangre, y estaba pálido. _Pálido._

_Ese no era Kiku._

No, si era, _solo estaba destruído._

El británico arrugó la carta entre sus manos al verlo, lo sabía, verlo en ese estado no iba a ser buena idea. Por su parte, el japonés estaba apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración que perdió en la carrera desde el aeropuerto hasta ahí.

-**K-kiku…-**Soltó un suave susurro, sorprendido. Sinceramente no esperaba que el nipón fuera hasta su casa.

El nombrado enderezó su postura, ya recuperado de la pérdida de aliento. –**Q-quería venir a disculparme con usted.-** Susurró mientras juntaba ambas manos contra su pecho, había corrido demasiado, aún sentía como su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

Las parpados ingleses subieron y bajado rápidamente, en modo de confusión. ¿Él? ¿Él quería disculparse? ¡Pero si él era quien debía hacerlo! Esto simplemente no tenía lógica.

Honda, al ver la cara de estupefacción del rubio, optó por proseguir con sus palabras. –_**E-etto. **_**Quiero disculparme por no haber estado de su lado. **–Se miró a sí mismo por unos minutos, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. –**Está más que claro que tomé el bando equivocado.-** Soltó una risilla suave, dirigiendo su mirada casi sin brillo hacia el inglés. –**Siento que le he traicionado de cierta manera, por eso, venía a disculparme.-**

Arthur comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras, no pudiendo decir nada concreto. No podía creerlo, no se le hacía real que el japonés estuviera ahí, como si nada, disculpándose. _Disculpándose._

Por lo visto no le tenía rencor. _¿Debía alegrarse o no?_

Arrugó más fuerte la carta entre sus manos, procediendo a extenderla bruscamente frente a Kiku. El japonés tomó la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla pacientemente. Al terminar, solo una cosa se podía ver en su rostro, _confusión._

Pero luego, algo que fue completamente extraño y nuevo para el inglés sucedió.

_Kiku comenzó a reír._

No como siempre lo hacía, esa risa apenas audible acompañada de esa frágil sonrisa. No, ahora reía con ganas, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste en toda su vida.

Pasó un largo lapsus de tiempo en el que el japonés reía a carcajadas y el británico se limitaba a verlo de reojo, algo molesto. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? Finalmente la risa cesó cuando el azabache comenzó a sentir presión en su estómago.

-**No sea i-idiota, Arthur-san.**-Pronunció apenas. Nuevamente el aire se iba de sus pulmones, eso casi lo hace reír de nuevo. –**Usted no es responsable de todo lo que pasó, lo somos todos, no se sienta culpable.**- Una ligera sonrisa se pintó en los labios del nipón, lo que hizo sorprender aún más al británico.

-**E-entiendo, p-pero…-**Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, no tenía nada concreto que decir.-**Y-yo…-**

**-No le tengo miedo, tampoco lo odio.-**Respondió el japonés, casi leyendo los pensamientos ajenos. El rubio se sobresaltó, apenas notando que un sonrojo fuerte se apoderó de sus mejillas. –**Usted es muy buena persona como para odiarle. Además, es casi el único amigo que tengo, independiente de lo demás, usted es muy preciado para mi**.- Terminó, suspirando aliviado. A penas notó el débil sonrojo que se posó en sus mejillas.

Arthur no lograba encontrar palabras para responder, balbuceaba y balbuceaba y nada. Optó por algo simple, atrajo desde la cintura al japonés y lo estrecho contra sus brazos, no muy fuerte, ya que sabía de sobra lo dañado que estaba el cuerpo que sostenía.

Y ahora el sorprendido era el japonés, no se esperaba que su amigo le abrazara de esa forma, sabiendo que él no era muy tolerante a los abrazos. Luego de un rato de estar rígido como una piedra, decidió rodear con sus brazos la espalda del rubio y corresponder al abrazo, soltando unas suaves palmadas para el inglés, que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

¿Y la carta?

La carta estaba siendo arrugada aún, pero esta vez, entre una de las manos del _destinatario._

* * *

_._..:D(?)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciao, ciao._

No saben lo emocionante que es recibir reviews. ;o;

Y les agradezco mucho, los reviews me inspiran mucho a seguir con mi trabajo. (¿Trabajo? DAFUQ!? ¡Quiero mi sueldo!(?)) Y no hay que olvidar que las amenazas también sirven.(?) x'D

Ya que, esto no les interesa. -o-U

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_Extra._

* * *

Luego de un largo momento, en el que muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellos, decidieron que mejor sería ir a un lugar en el que nadie los viera. El inglés era casi comparable con un semáforo en rojo, mientras tallaba sus ojos para que las lágrimas que inconscientemente había botado pasaran de ser percibidas.

Por su parte, el japonés iba tomando del brazo inglés, algo cansado. Su salud no estaba muy bien, por lo que era normal para él cansarse rápido. De vez en cuando soltaba una ligera risilla al ver como Arthur luchaba contra sus ojos húmedos, _se veía lindo._

El silencio que a ratos los envolvía era casi una de las más hermosas melodías. No se sentían incómodos, ni aburridos. Esa paz y tranquilidad que entre ellos podían compartir sin sentirse extraños era lo que más le gustaba a ambos de hacerse compañía.

Una vez en la casa del inglés, Arthur arrastró uno de los sofás hasta en frente de la chimenea y ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del ambiente. En las calles británicas hacía frío, por lo menos ya se encontraban en un refugio cálido y seguro.

-**Así que…¿soy muy preciado para ti?**- Arthur interrumpió la calma del lugar, dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva a su amigo mientras sonreía burlonamente. El japonés dio un ligero respingo en su lugar, mirando algo sonrojado al rubio.

-_**H-hai.**_**-**Agachó la mirada, mirando la carta que aún estaba en ella.-**Y supongo q-que también soy preciado para usted, ¿no?-**Sonrió leve, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba, solo para ponerse a la par con el sonrojo que el británico también adquirió.

-_**Yes.**_** Creo que eres uno de mis mejores amigos.**-Susurró, sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho, ¿acaso no es lo que en realidad quería decir? Llevó la diestra hacia su pecho, oprimiéndolo ligeramente, se sentía como un mentiroso y no entendía el porqué.

El azabache soltó una risa suave, mientras agitaba la carta que poseía entre sus manos. -**¿Y qué pasará con ella?-**Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chimenea, dónde los maderos se quemaban vivazmente, casi como si quisieran ayudar a que ambos hombres se mantuvieran cálidos más tiempo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Arthur tomó la carta, la arrugó hasta convertirla en una bola de papel, y la lanzó al fuego. Las llamas aumentaron su arder al recibir el trozo de papel.-**Lamento haber escrito esa estupidez.-**Suspiró pesado, volviendo su mirada hacia el asiático. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esa carta era lo más cobarde que había hecho en su vida, menos mal no tuvo el efecto que esperaba.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, _no quería alejarse de Kiku._

-**Está bien-**Kiku respondió luego de varios segundos de silencio, se había quedado absorto viendo como las llamas devoraban el trozo de papel que iba dirigido hacia él. Soltó un bostezo, ahogándolo contra la palma de su mano, de pronto comenzó a sentirse aún más cansado.-**Hagamos como que nunca existió-** Ladeó su cabeza hasta toparse con el hombro del inglés, acomodándose y dejando que sus parpados cubrieran por completo sus ojos. –_**Daisuki, Arthur-san**_-Susurró antes de quedarse dormido. Nadie podría culparlo por dormirse, la calidez de la casa inglesa relajaría a cualquiera.

Arthur soltó una risa suave, que inmediatamente ahogó contra su mano. No quería despertar a su amigo, se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía. Con cuidado tomó una de las blanquecinas manos que descansaban por su regazo, estaba llena de pequeños rasguños, ¿cómo podía seguir viéndose tan delicada y bonita?

**-**_**I love you, Kiku. **__**And thanks you**_- Besó la frente japonesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la pequeña mano que sostenía con cuidado. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía feliz de no tener que alejarse de él, y a la vez se sentía idiota por no haber querido hablar primero antes de escribir esa carta.

Pero ya todo había pasado, y ahora su amigo dormía a su lado.

_Su amigo,_ de alguna manera se le hacía extraño llamarle así.

Se acomodó contra el sofá, acomodando con cuidado el cuerpo japonés sobre si mismo para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente. Intento luchar, pero el también estaba cansado, y la comodidad del cuerpo japonés no le ayudaba mucho en la lucha por quedarse despierto. Finalmente, sus párpados terminaron cerrándose por si solos, hundiéndose en un profundo mar de sueños, al igual que su amigo.

Mientras, las llamas seguían ardiendo fuertemente, llevándose con ella el rastro de aquella carta que nació de un corazón desesperado.

* * *

Espero no haber decepcionado a la gente con el final. Mi idea original eran solo dos cápitulos, pero supuse que me dirían: "¿y eso fue todo? ¡¿Dónde está el romance!?" ¡Ahí tienen su romance!(?) eoe

Cofcof. Gracias por leer~.


End file.
